1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roller for a belt conveyer, which is intended to transport fuel and raw materials, and more particularly, to a roller for a belt conveyer, the roller being configured such that the state of abrasion thereof can be easily inspected with the eyes, and being capable of preventing dust, which is produced during the operation of the roller, and rainwater from entering.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a conveyer is a mechanical apparatus that continuously transports raw materials, mechanical components, packaged goods, or the like. The conveyor is an important transport machine that is actively used in warehouses and distribution centers following the recent trend toward the rationalization of physical distribution.
Such conveyers can be divided into various types, including a belt conveyer, a roller conveyer, a screw conveyer, a chain conveyer, and the like, one of which is selected for use depending on the application. Among them, the roller conveyer and the belt conveyer are most frequently used.
Here, the roller conveyer includes a number of rollers, which are arranged in a line such that they can freely rotate, and is used to transport the freight by arranging the rollers at an incline or rotating the rollers using gears. In contrast, the belt conveyer includes a belt wound on belt pulleys, which are disposed on both ends of a horizontal or inclined elongated frame, and a number of rollers disposed to support the belt from below, and is used to continuously transport the freight by rotating the rollers.
In the roller conveyer and the belt conveyer, the function of the roller is very important. In particular, in the case of the belt conveyer, a number of rollers are disposed on the underside of the belt conveyer in order to move the belt or prevent the belt from sagging down. The belt is moved by rotating the rollers in order to support and transport the freight or the like.
Each roller is configured such that a roller tube forms an outer shell thereof, bearing housings are welded to both ends of the roller tube, and a shaft extending through the inner center of the roller tube supports the roller. In the state in which the shaft is in contact with bearings inside the bearing housings, the roller rotates around the shaft following the rotation of the bearings.
However, there are problems in that the bearing or the like inside the roller is worn as the roller is repeatedly operated following the rotation of the bearing, impurities enter the inside of the bearing, and grease or the like leaks from the bearing housing.
In addition, rust occurs on the inside and outside of the bearing since the roller is not waterproof, and the lifespan of the roller is greatly reduced since it is impossible to inject grease after the roller has been installed.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for the enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that this information forms a prior art that would already be known to a person skilled in the art.